1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to messaging systems, and more particularly, to interruptible, contextually linked messaging systems with audible contribution indicators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the common adoption of computers as messaging tools, the primary format of messages exchanged has been textual. Previous to this point automated voice messaging machines that were attached to the public telephone system were the most efficient means of message delivery short of direct conversation. The convenience of textual messaging, in the form of improved message management, was sufficient to drive adoption despite obvious drawbacks. Among the limitations of textual messaging is the loss of fidelity of the original message. The volume, inflection and rate of a voice message contain information not readily represented in textual form. Poorly composed textual messages can lead to ambiguity. Emotions and meaning may be incorrectly inferred from text whereas, in an audible message, those meanings are made clear by the additional dimensions of verbal communication.
Further, the act of translating a mental thought into a textual form, and the subsequent interpretation of that textual message by the recipient, adds several layers of complexity to the messaging process. Humans communicate most efficiently via speech, and any conversion of information away from speech decreases fidelity, convenience, and clarity.
Further, the physical act of composing a textual message by typing on a keypad (e.g., of a mobile phone or computer), as well as the act of reading the textual message on a display, necessarily distracts a user due to the textual message's requirement for physical interaction and visual inspection. This requirement can be problematic in scenarios such as driving or walking where those resources are already dedicated to important tasks.
There is currently a revolution in messaging as a result of high availability of handheld computers providing ubiquitous phone and data connections for the user. Messaging services built on these devices make it possible to receive and send messages at almost any time. Following the established trend, the majority of messaging systems use a textual format in the form of email, instant messaging, or text messaging.